Stakeout
by woodster93
Summary: What happens when our favourite two Detectives get ordered to go to bed in the middle of a Stakeout... For some sleep of course.


**Another of the little one shots finished. And this one is more like me hence the rating.**

"Stabler….bed now!" Cragen ordered him as Elliot's head dropped forward again.

"Thanks Cap but your not my type," he yawned and stretched at the same time.

Cragen couldn't help but smile at is answer.

"You have been on the go now for over forty eight hours, your dead on your feet, go and get some sleep next door."

"I'm not the only one who has had no sleep," he said rubbing his eyes.

"I know and as soon as she gets back with Munch and Fin I will be ordering her to get some sleep as well. Now go, I can keep a look out and if he shows I will shout to you."

Elliot knew he was fighting a losing battle and Cragen was right he was shattered. They had been chasing their latest suspect for four days. They had a tip off about a possible hide out he could be at. They rented a room in the hotel across the street and had been keeping watch here for the last two days, but as of yet he hadn't showed up.

Elliot pushed himself out the chair and stretched handing Cragen the binoculers and headed to the bedroom. He sat on the side of the bed and pulled off his shoes and socks. The room was stuffy and hot. He stood up and went to the window and tried to open it but it was sealed. He closed the blinds to keep the sunlight out before pulling off his shirt and undoing his trousers throwing them on the small chair by the bed. There was no way he would be able to sleep in this heat fully dressed. He pulled the sheet back and climbed into the bed sighing. It took only a few minutes for him to fall asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It wasn't my fault," snapped Olivia as they entered the hotel room.

"You were almost asleep at the wheel and took off that guys wing mirror."

"Well if he hadn't been parked in the middle of the road then I wouldn't have," she said rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"What the hell happened?" asked Cragen turning back from the window.

"Just a small accident, it's all taken care of," she yawned.

Cragen just nodded as Munch and Fin put down the bag of food they had brought in on the table and sat by the window.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told your partner. Get some sleep," he told Olivia.

"Cap I'm fine, a little coffee and something to eat….."

"That's not a request Detective it's an order, now go," he said pointing towards the bedroom.

"But Cap….."

"Now! Or I take you off this case altogether and send you home."

She looked over to Munch and Fin who were looking at her grinning.

"Fine," she snapped turning around and stomping off towards the bedroom.

Cragen turned back to Munch and Fin who were still sat with huge grins on their faces.

"What the hell has tickled you two so much?" he asked them as he picked up a coffee and sat in the large comfy chair.

"You have just ordered Benson to go to bed," said Munch.

"Yeah," he said looking confused.

"The same bed that we are guessing your ordered Stabler to go to not so long ago," said Fin.

"Shit," he sighed rubbing his hand over his face. "Maybe it's me that needs some sleep."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia clicked the door shut and rested against it her eyes fixed on the bed. Elliot was sprawled across the middle of it one arm over his face, the other lay across the bed. The bed sheet was covering him from the waist down the top of his boxers just showing. Her eyes wandered over his muscled stomach and chest and she bit her bottom lip as she felt a dull throb between her legs. She shook her head trying to clear any unclean thoughts of her Partner from her head.

"Get a grip Benson," she said to herself quietly as she pushed herself off the door and towards the bed sitting down on the edge facing the window.

She toed off her shoes as she slowly undone her shirt pulling it off throwing it on top of Elliot's clothes leaving her in a small vest top and her jeans. She took a deep breath as she debated on whether to take off her jeans or not.

"You will never sleep in your jeans," said Elliot from behind her. "It's too damn hot."

Olivia couldn't help but smile, it was like he could read her thoughts.

"Well if you think im stripping off and jumping into bed with you, you can think again," she told him and her him chuckle.

"I take it Cragen told you to get some sleep?"

"Yeah," she said as she felt the bed move. "I'm guessing he never thought about the fact that there was only one bed."

"I'm sure Munch and Fin have already pointed it out to him," he grinned as she looked over her shoulder at him. He had moved so he was lying on his side resting his head up on his hand. "Look Liv we both need sleep, so stop over thinking everything and get into bed," he said patting the space beside him.

Olivia stood up and walked over to the window and looked through the blinds.

"Olivia Benson are you scared?" he asked her. "Scared you won't be able to control yourself."

"What! No," she said spinning around and seeing him grinning. "God you are such Dick at times," she smiled as she undone her jeans and pushed them to the floor.

Elliot tried his best not to look but his eyes couldn't help but follow her jeans as they slid down her legs to the floor. He swallowed hard as his eyes slowly made their way back up and he licked his lips as they stopped and stared at the small piece of skin showing between the top of her panties and the bottom of her vest top. He was glad he was lying on his side so his growing erection didn't show too much.

Olivia felt herself blush as his eyes roamed over her body and he didn't even try and hide the fact he was doing it. She bent over and picked up her jeans and put them on the pile of clothes and pulled the sheet back slightly climbing into the bed.

"God that feels so good," she said as she sunk into the soft mattress and closed her eyes.

"Yeah," said Elliot as he dropped his head to his pillow and closed his as well hoping sleep would overcome him again before he done something stupid.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia turned over onto her side and could feel the weight of something across her middle and then felt the heat from his body as she rolled closer to him. She opened her eyes and jumped slightly when she saw Elliot's bright blue eyes staring at her. They were so close she could feel his breath on her cheek. Neither knew how they got in this position but neither of them made a move to get out of it.

Neither of them spoke or moved as their eyes locked on each other. Elliot could feel her bare skin under his fingers that were resting on her hip.

Olivia closed her eyes as she felt his fingers squeeze her hip slightly. When she opened her eyes again their heads were even closer, their lips lightly touching together and Elliot's eyes were closed.

"Don't think," he whispered his lips moving against hers as her hand moved under the sheet and she rested it on his hip just above his boxer shorts. She closed her eyes as Elliot gently sucked her bottom lip between his lips and he kissed her softly, their lips just barely touching. He felt Olivia's fingers dig into his hip as he deepened the kiss and Olivia kissed him back, their mouths moving together slowly and softly.

"El," she whispered against his lips.

"Ssshhh," he told her scared she would stop the kiss.

Olivia knew they shouldn't be doing this. They were partners, they were on a stakeout and their Captain was in the next room but she couldn't stop herself, it felt so right and so good. She moaned as Elliot's tongue slipped into her mouth touching hers and the kiss deepened as they moved closer together the front of their bodies pressed together.

Elliot slipped his hand under her vest top his finger moving lightly over her side and slipping to her back.

Olivia copied his movements with her hand exploring his back and side as their mouths and tongues carried on exploring each other. She felt the start of Elliot's erection pushing against her lower stomach and gasped into his mouth, as she felt her panties becoming damp.

Elliot's hand moved to bra clasp and quickly and easily flicked it open as he moved the top part of his body back slightly as his hand moved from her back to her front and cupped her breast making her moan again as his thumb swiped over her hard nipple making her shiver.

"Jesus," he mumbled as Olivia moved her hand over his chest and scraped a nail down over his chest and stomach towards his shorts the back of her hand touching the tip of his cock that was pushing up through the waist band of his boxers. They moved apart a little more and Olivia's hand brushed over his erection over the top of his shorts and cupped him squeezing him gently.

Their mouths separated and they panted for air as they looked at each other.

"Liv," he said his voice full of lust. "If you don't want this… If…."

Olivia left loose of his erection and took hold of his hand removing it from her breast. Elliot closed his eyes and bit his lip as he nodded his head.

"It's okay," he told her. "I understand," he said as Olivia kept hold of his hand and pulled it down between them and placed it against the front of her panties.

"Stop thinking," she whispered using his own words from earlier as she slipped her hand inside his boxers and took hold of him pushing the shorts out the way.

"Fuck me," he gasped as her thumb swiped over his tip.

"That's what I'm planning," she smiled against his lips before kissing him hard as she squeezed and massaged his cock.

Elliot moved his hand into her panties and slipped a single finger through her folds into her warm wetness and he heard her moaning as a second finger joined the first one and he pushed them into her hot opening as Olivia gripped his cock harder her hand sliding up and down his hard shaft.

She lifted her leg up and spread her legs a little wider allowing Elliot to push deeper inside her his fingers sliding easily into her, her juices coating his fingers.

"More," she mumbled into his mouth. Elliot grunted as he slipped a third finger into her pushing them as deep as he could as Olivia stroked him hard and fast.

"So close," he panted. "So….. fucking close."

"God me too," she gasped as his thumb swiped over her clit. "Shit right there baby…right fucking there," she told him as she moved her hips with the rhythm of Elliot's fingers sliding in and out of her.

Elliot felt her gripping his fingers as he felt his own release building. Knowing they needed to be quiet he used his other hand to pull Olivia's head to him and he kissed her hard as she screamed into his mouth and came. Her body convulsing next to him as she gripped his fingers hard her juices flowing over his hand. The feeling, sight and sound of her coming tipped him over the edge as he tensed up and released his cum covering her hand and both their stomachs as he emptied himself groaning into her mouth.

Their mouths finally separated as they gasped for breath, their bodies soaked in sweat and each other's juices.

"Jesus Christ," he grinned as he felt her inner walls still pulsing against his fingers.

"I don't think he had anything to do with that," she smiled back at him as he slowly pulled his fingers from her and she released his now semi hard shaft. Elliot lifted his hand that was covered in her juices up to his mouth and slowly licked her juices from one of fingers as Olivia watched him. He moaned at her taste and closed his eyes revelling in her taste. He opened them again when he felt Olivia sucking another of his fingers into her mouth swirling her tongue around it.

"That is so fucking sexy," he whispered before leaning forward and kissing her softly tasting her on her own lips and feeling his cock becoming hard again.

"I want you so much," she told him as he felt his erection pushing against her again. "I have done for so long."

"Ditto," he smiled as he pushed his shorts down as far as he could then kicked them off letting them fall on the floor by the side of the bed. Then used his hand to push Olivia's panties down and flung them on the floor next to his shorts.

"So if we both wanted it why didn't we do it?" she asked as he rolled her onto her back and slipped between her legs.

"Well at first I was married and stupid. Then I was single and stupid, and you were dating that prick Porter, which I guess means you were stupid."

"And after I dumped Porter and we were both single, why didn't we then. We have we waited until we were on a stakeout with Cragen, Munch and Fin in the next room to do something."

"Olivia," he smiled as he took hold of himself and guided his cock towards her entrance.

"Hmmmm."

"Stop thinking and stop talking," he said as he eased into her, her hot walls squeezing around his cock as he pulled out and pushed back in fully, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her.

"Fuck I hope this isn't all a dream," he mumbled as he gently sucked on her neck and he pulled out and pushed into her over and over, her walls squeezing him each time he pushed in.

Olivia scraped her nails down his back and grabbed his ass cheeks as she pushed up to meet his thrusts.

Elliot lifted himself slightly and pushed her vest top up and dropped his mouth to her breast and suckled on her hard nipple moving quickly to the other as he started to speed up his thrusts.

"God you feel so fucking good, so tight so hot….."

"So fucking big," she gasped flinging her head back as he filled her fully. "Faster…..move faster," she ordered him.

Elliot sped up his movements thrust hard and faster into her.

"Oh god…. That's it," she moaned. "Right there," she told him digging her nails into his ass cheeks and squeezing her inner walls around his throbbing cock. "Don't stop, don't you dare fucking stop," she warned him as she felt her second orgasm building.

Elliot could feel his own release building.

"Liv….I'm gonna cum…..where…"

"In me, cum inside me, I want to feel everything."

Elliot just nodded and picked up his speed the head board of the bed banging against the wall.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Munch looked at Fin, who looked back at Munch, and then they both looked at Cragen who was holding his head in his hands as they heard the head board banging against the bedroom wall.

Cragen looked up and saw Munch and Fin both grinning.

"Not one word," he warned them. "Not one."

"Come on Cap, you knew it was gonna happen sooner or later," laughed Munch as he turned up the sound on the TV.

"Yeah but did they have to do it now, Christ what the hell is wrong with them."

"Well with all respect Cap you did send them both to bed," laughed Fin. "Together."

"Yeah to sleep!" he snapped. "I mean if I sent you and John in there to get some sleep that is what you would do, I wouldn't be listening to the head board banging off the wall."

"Oh I don't know," laughed Munch. "Fin is pretty sexy and cute in his own little way and after forty eight hours of no sleep anything could happen."

He ducked just in time as Fin threw an empty plastic cup at him.

"Screw you old man, I'm way out of your league," he laughed as Cragen just sighed and dropped his head into his hands, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do know.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Oh god….. Yes…Fuck Yes!" said Olivia out loud before Elliot covered her mouth with his as she came screaming into his mouth as her body shuddered around him and she came, seconds later Elliot thrust hard into her and released his cum coating her inner walls as he released over and over into her, finally collapsing on top of her gasping for breath.

Elliot slowly pulled out of her and rolled onto his back taking her with him holding her to him as she rested her head on his chest and kissed him, and Elliot began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"I reckon between the headboard and your praying to god Cragen might have heard us."

Olivia moved slightly and rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him and smiled.

"I guess it will give Munch some new material for a while."

"And what about Cragen?"

"He sent me in here El, he knew there was only one bed, all we done was follow his orders…..well sort of," she grinned.

"I guess we did," he said kissing her forehead. "I just don't want you to regret anything because I don't."

"The only thing I regret is it took so long for us to get our heads out our asses and do something about our feelings. Apart from having sex whilst on duty in the middle of a stakeout whilst our Captain is next door, what exactly did we do wrong?" she giggled lying back down as she felt Elliot shaking with laughter as well.

Before he could answer there was a bang on the bedroom door.

"Time to put each other down and get out here," Munch called through the door. "Our guy just left the building. Fin and the Cap are trailing him we need to catch them up."

"Time to get back to work then," he said kissing her quickly and they both jumped up and started to get dressed, knowing they would be going back to work smelling of each other. They got ready as quickly as they could and Elliot opened the bedroom door and was met by a grinning Munch. "Not a word," he warned him and Munch held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Elliot wait," said Olivia following him out of the bedroom as she finished strapping her weapon to her hip, then grabbed his arm turning him to face her.

"What is it?" he asked starting to worry she was changing her mind.

"I forgot something," she told him.

"What's that?" he asked as she took hold of his hand and Munch looked on in amusement.

"I forget to tell you… I didn't get round to telling you that….. that, I love you," she smiled blushing slightly. Elliot stepped forward and dipped his head kissing her.

"I love you to Benson," he grinned before Munch pushed them both out the hotel room.

"Yeah, Yeah and I love you both two," he laughed slamming the door behind him.

 **I promise I am definitely going back to writing Ice Cold Heart now lol.**


End file.
